A Taste of Blood
by MoonlightDoll
Summary: Audrey Rose and Thomas Cresswell carry out adventures in Bran Castle. The setting is the same in HPD. (Books: Stalking Jack the Ripper, Hunting Prince Dracula)
1. Chapter 1

A quick prelude before you start… I just finished both SJTR and HPD within less than a week and a half. I fell in love with the novels and characters, and was devastated to find absolutely no fan written stories about them… because I needed more before the third one came out. I fell in love with the characters, and although I'm completely out of works with any writing skills whatsoever, this has inspired me to write!I have absolutely no idea where this is going to go... Aside from all that, there are two main points I'd like to get out there before anyone reads. This is going to be more than definitely an M rated story. If that is a problem, do not continue.

And the second point - I do not own Stalking Jack the Ripper or any characters - The lovely Kerri Maniscalco does!

 **(I apologize greatly for any mistakes or errors in grammar or anything)**

The Library

The particular scent of uninhibited knowledge greeted me as I entered the castle's esteemed library. That is, endless rows of books, many of which were ancient, with decaying pages and surely eaten-at glue. It was quite a musty smell, mixed in with dust and a slight dampness. I cheerfully inhaled it all, and waltzed right in.

The only librarian smiled politely at me from behind his desk as I entered. It appeared to be quite uninhabited. I wondered how one man kept track of this massive place. The general macabre feel of the castle remained in the library as well, but I found it quite enchanting. We'd only just gotten settled into the academy.

I wandered through the massive rows and columns, picking out a few books. I plucked out a few dated forensics books, one on the history of romania, and I might have slipped some sort of romance novel in there as well. They did have a bit of Jane Austen and such, but this one I had never heard of. I had quite the handful of reading material.

I began wandering in search of a study table. I passed by a very small round, wooden table, with two stools pushed against it. I continued on, sure that I could find something a little more comfortable. I walked toward what I was sure was the back of the library. I veered to the left, passing another table.

Not only was I looking for something a bit more comfortable, but I most certainly wanted the most private area possible. Thomas was surely still in his meeting with the dreadful headmaster, so I could not discuss with him the matter of the train and our current situation for the moment. As much as that panged me, even more so I did not want to come anywhere close to the other students in the program. The few encounters I'd had thus far had been quite unpleasant.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up slightly. I whipped around, and I could have sworn I saw a black shadow dart away between a stack of books. I paused momentarily, and then nearly sprinted in the direction I'd been originally going.

I tried to tell myself it was just in my head. I came upon a slight break in the stacks, and seemed to be at the back of the library, as a stone wall with sconces lining the back of it stared back at me. It seemed as though I were in the corner, and to the left was quite a large archway, lined with lit gas lamps in stone holders on either side. I felt quite alone, in a good and bad way. I hadn't encountered any other students, however that shadow frightened me. I glanced around myself, twirling several times. I couldn't shake the feeling, but no one was there.

I headed to duck under the archway, hoping to find more tables, and gasped in amazement at what I found. Before me was a small sitting room with a crackling fireplace. It was lit, although there were no inhabitants. Gas lamps were perched here and there. There was a large rug in the center of the space. A beautiful coffee table with a cherry finish lay in the middle. There was a large settee, and two smaller velvet sitting chairs on either side. The adjacent walls were built in with additional shelves, as though the enormous library didn't already have enough space for books. I wandered around the perimeter of the room running my hand along the books and their ancient spines. On the far end of one wall, a thick tapestry was hung. This one didn't have any horrid, graphic depictions of the past, but was woven with beautiful, ornate patterns, including flowers and trees.

There seemed to be quite the assortment, with no real theme, an array of subjects. I paused in front of the fire, relishing in the heat. I was quite giddy at my discovery, and hoped I could pass a few remaining hours undisturbed. Because of this study being quite separated, it retained much more warmth than the rest of the chilly library, whose ceiling extended much further up.

I plopped my books down on the coffee table, and adjusted my dusty pink skirts as I sank into the couch.

"Oh, miss! You quite frightened me," I heard and let out a small yelp. I turned swiftly to see Ileana, my maid, below the archway. "I'm still adjusting to the new students, and didn't think I'd find you here. No one has been in to the library yet, let alone study as it appears you are! I was about to put out this fire, but I shall leave it for you, my dear." She finished, she had spit it all out in a hushed and polite tone, quite quickly. She had a nervous smile that lingered, as she waited for me to respond.

"It's alright! This is my last free evening before classes begin… I haven't much to do, I thought I'd scope out the selection. I believe this library has a book on just about everything. And this room is absolutely lovely."

"Yes, it is. It is very rarely used. The librarian, Pierre, occasionally spends his mornings in here before it opens for the students. I bring him his tea here," she paused, giggling a bit. "Really miss, I came here to warm myself up a little bit as well."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry I was here to interrupt!" I felt like an intruder all of a sudden.

"Oh dear, do not say such a thing! I'm very busy. I like to pop in every once in awhile in my free moments… I don't have many."

"I'm a little spooked being in here all alone, care to keep me company?" I truly wouldn't mind. I did think shortly after how improper it'd be to convene with a servant. My family always treated our servants with dignity and respect, and I suppose I felt they all deserved such. I got quite close with many of them over the years, although father had fired most after a few months.

Ileana smiled happily, and answered me a soft, sad tone. "I wish I could, but I must get back to my duties." She bowed slightly, and exited.

I was sad to see her go. She was absolutely lovely. Soft spoken, definitely. But from the few encounters with the headmaster I experienced, I was not surprised they were treated much more harshly here. How absurd it would look if we were caught enjoying tea together as equals. I scowled at the thought.

I sighed, sinking back into the couch. I gazed into the fire momentarily, and decided I'd like to start with the book about the history of this country.

I'd hardly opened the first page, before I felt warm hands slide onto my shoulders.

"Audrey Rose, I'm quite offended. You aren't supposed to have any sort of romantic rendezvous with anyone but myself. However you are quite adorable, inviting the maid to sit with you. Your kindness never ceases to amaze me."

I whipped around and whacked none other than Thomas with my book. He blocked his stomach with his arm, and it bounced right back. He stood behind the couch and behind me, ever so tall, smiling smugly down at me.

"Where on earth did you come from? How did you find me here? Why aren't you with the headmaster?" I babbled out each question angrily, until I realized his hands were still inappropriately placed on my shoulders, which then shut me up. I slapped at his hands until he pulled them off.

"Ouch! If you must know, my meeting ended early, and I followed you here," he grinned in self-satisfaction, waltzing around the couch and sitting down beside me. "I will not have you wandering about here alone.

I prickled at the thought of getting caught with Thomas with no escort. However, I was a woman that they willingly into this academy. I had every right to go study in the library, as did all the other students. It was abnormal in general for a woman to be studying and put in this position, but I was doing nothing wrong. The librarian looked as though he were about to take a nap at his desk, so I wasn't worried about getting caught.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I saw you sneaking behind me through the stacks, you imbecile." He crossed his leg, and acted mortally offended by my words.

"I don't know about you, but I'm delighted to see you. Headmaster Moldoveanu informed me our first class starts tomorrow. It's a folklore class." I did realize I hadn't seen or heard so much of a peep from him since we arrived yesterday. I'd tried to summon him earlier, sending a note to his dormitories, but the servant I'd sent it with told me he was in a meeting with the headmaster.

I lowered my eyes to slits in suspicion, wondering what that was about. Thomas was already infuriating enough at the present, I didn't want to give him any sort of interest. Who knows what they had been discussing.

"Interesting," I rolled my eyes and opened my book, set on ignoring him. I knew we had much to discuss.

We chattered in hushed tones about the events on the train. We knew Wilhelm, our colleague, had been on the train. We had to find him and ask him what he'd seen. We carried on for quite some time, discussing a few different plans of action. We'd try to corner him after class tomorrow, and several other ideas.

We stopped talking briefly. I was deep in thought, and gazing into the fire, thinking of everything that had happened so far. I nearly couldn't believe we were faced with another mystery, the second we arrived. I got a simply dreadful feeling in my gut, believing that something big, and something terrible was on it's way. There was a giant hole in my heart, missing who I'd thought was my loving brother, and the death of his reality, Jack the Ripper.

My attention was ripped back to Thomas, who had just bumped his knee back into mine to get me to look. He'd began talking again. "I would simply love to read this to you before bed," Thomas purred, looking up at me with mischief and scandal, and… something else. I realize he'd reached toward the bottom of the pile, plucking out the romance book I'd brought with me. It had a soft, feathery cover, with a golden etching of a fox on the front. It was titled A Winter in Willborough. I had skimmed the first few pages when I was still searching for books, and had deduced that it might provide a steamy story.

My cheeks flushed bright red, and a rage took over me. "Give that here, you mongrel!" I reached over him to grab it, but he switched it to the other hand, causing me to fall further into his lap. Before I knew what was happening, he dropped his arm down, let the book fall softly onto the carpet, so he could curl his arm around me and trap me in my position. I was disgruntled and in an awkward position, so I twisted around so my behind fell promptly into his lap, as if I fit perfectly in place and was meant to be there.

"WAIT. Wait. Shhhh. Sh." He put a hand over my mouth, slowing my impending explosion. I felt utterly embarrassed at the position. My breathing slowed, and I realized screaming would do no good. I believed us to be utterly alone, and very far from anyone's perception, and I preferred to keep it that way. He wasn't hurting me, he was just being an unimaginable git. I wrapped a clawed hand around his wrist that was connected to the hand over my mouth.

A heat began to creep over my body. My anger subsided as I stared up at Thomas. His soft, dark brown hair, regal features, aristocratic nose. And those deep dark eyes, which were sparkling with mischief. He seemed happy I wasn't throwing a fit, and lowered his hands, features softening as he smiled crookedly down at me. My heart skipped a beat, as I thought of his declaration at the end of our last adventure, and our kiss.

I put my mind on halt. Instead of thinking of all the reasons not to, I reached a hand into his lush hair, and pulled his face towards mine. I pressed my lips to his. He had closed his eyes and wasn't moving much. He responded after a moment. He pulled back, gasped for a breath of air, and before I knew it his lips were on mine, deeping quickly. The scent of him enveloped me. Spices, cologne, a slight sweetness. I was dizzy with desire. Our mouths worked together passionately for about ten seconds, until a burning log in the fireplace popped and sizzled, scaring me.

I jumped out of his lap. Mortified at my own actions, I gathered my books up. Thomas looked rather disheveled, and there was a darkness in his eyes that made my breath hitch.

I put on my most formal business expression, and ushered him out under the arch. "We'll discuss this later, we need to go back to our dorms before curfew. You may be an idiot, but I suppose you're my idiot, so don't even think about sneaking about tonight. We'll stick to our plan for tomorrow. I'm gonna check out these books first, come with me."

Thomas was acting a bit weird. He didn't respond at first, then reached back and picked up the romance novel. A smile crept across his lips. "Don't forget this one, my dear," he plopped it back onto my pile, and snuck a warm kiss on my cheek. I went red once again. "I would love to read it to you, but it seems as though it's given you some inspiration, and I'll be happy to wait for the surprises it has in store."

With that we headed back through the maze of shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm terribly sorry it's been two months since I decided to update… I'm honestly astounded that I got a few reviews (thank you!) and I'm glad some other people out there are obsessed as well! I thought that in sight of the cover reveal for the third book today, I'd finally get this chapter up.

I own nothing! All characters belong to Kerry Maniscalco.

Steam rose above me, as I relished in the scorching water relaxing my muscles. My hair swirled around me, uncoiling like ink spilled in the bath. I recalled the events from earlier, feeling thoughtful. I had become acquainted with Anastasia after leaving the library with Thomas. She showed up to my chambers to acquaint herself, as she was ecstatic to have another young female in the castle. It was hard to believe she was actually related to the headmaster.

She was very bubbly, unlike myself, however I found out we shared an interest in reading. She informed me that the romance book I picked up would not disappoint. That made me blush.

As she was chatting along she had made a few concerning comments on Thomas. I had narrowed my eyes, nearly ready to hiss like an irritated cat, but she laughed off my unintentional glare and told me not to worry. She could see that we were an item. I didn't know what to say to that. I sighed and sunk deeper into the bath, never wanting to leave. Although the fire was lit in my chambers, it was still very chilly at night.

Anastasia had said she had so much to show me around the castle and the grounds. She had implied that we could hopefully sneak out in our free time late at night and explore.

I didn't particularly want to get in trouble my first few days of being here. But it did sound rather intriguing. More so than that, it was a lot more proper to be running around with her rather than Thomas. I felt a pang of excitement, realizing after my sleep I'd get to see him at breakfast, and then class. Our FolkLore Class was to take place around sundown. The professor was on his way to the castle so was essentially going to be late to his first lesson. I suppose it was due to the weather conditions, a steady snowfall had made our journey here difficult.

I forced myself to get dressed for bed. I sank into the downy blankets, trying to keep my thoughts off of Thomas and earlier events, but it was difficult. Eventually I passed out, my lips tingling from memory until my last moment of consciousness.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Anastasia had greeted me at the door bright and early. "Didn't want you to oversleep and miss breakfast!" I had a hard time processing her extreme positivity as the sun was barely up, but I appreciated it.

I smiled slyly, "Thank you for getting me, I just need to finish getting dressed." She sashayed in and began helping me with my hair.

I applied the tiniest bit of eye coal, but I was still not big on the idea of slathering on so much makeup. I didn't even like it that much, and I didn't want everyone here to think of me as some prissy girl who was incapable of her studies. I already knew it was going to be a very difficult task to earn respect here, if I was able to at all…

"Who are you getting all dressed up for, hm?" Anastasia waggled her eyebrows at me. I blanched immediately, eyes wide as saucers. "That was a rhetorical question. I already know. Thomas! When are you two getting married?" My mouth was hanging open, drool threatening to drip out, utterly speechless. Instead of waiting for a response, she continued. "I think Prince Nicolai is quite dashing! Give me some of that, so we can both look ravishing!" She began to apply some makeup as well. I had heard the name she mentioned. However I hadn't met any of the other students yet.

"Thomas and I… we're just friends."

"He obviously adores you. Are you going to give him a chance?"

I sighed. "It's complicated. To be honest with you… I'm here to study and I want that to be my focus. I can't believe I was accepted here, it's such an honor. I want to prove myself. Thomas and I are friends." She stared at me, not quite believing me. A possessive nature in me fizzled. Just because I didn't want to start looking for a wedding dress didn't mean I wasn't aware of the connection and the possibilities.. And I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "And he might be a friend that I've kissed a few times." I added.

She practically shrieked at that, trying to squeeze information out of me.

"Look at the time, we should be heading to breakfast!" I laughed, grabbing her arm and heading out the door.

We arrived at breakfast arm in arm. The few other students ogled at us as we walked in. We were very early. I spotted Thomas sitting by himself out of my peripheral, deciding to get a plate ready first instead of acknowledging his existence.

I loaded up my plate with a honey covered croissant, and some sort of potato and meat mixture that looked hearty and delicious. Anastasia nearly gaped at my portion sizes, seeming to only put a few bites worth on her plate.

We made our way over to Thomas, who was awaiting us. He grinned like the chesire cat when we sat down. "What a pleasure to see you lovely ladies this morning, Audrey Rose, please introduce me to your friend."

Anastasia enthusiastically launched into conversation with Thomas. Girls like her were so easily able to socialize. I'm sure my aunt would love it if that were my disposition, if I were properly groomed… but it just wasn't. I didn't make friends that easily. Being able to dazzle every person you met must be a nice skill. My talents were found in slicing open dead bodies.

I wasn't extremely pleased with Thomas's attention being consumed by Anastasia, and I did my best to hide it. I had sat on his side of the table, and Anastasia across. As she was chatting on to him about something or other, he reached his hand to mine, which was resting on the bench, and brushed his warm fingers across mine, without breaking his attention to her. The small gesture made my stomach flip, and I blushed slightly.

"Audrey Rose, are you listening?" Anastasia sung at me, and I snapped out of it. "I want you two to accompany me somewhere before you're off to class. We'll have the whole morning and afternoon!"

I perked up at the prospect. I hadn't really wanted to spend all day in my room. I wasn't sure what choices I had or my freedom here. "Er, that sounds lovely. Where are we going?"

She laughed almost maniacally. "That's for me to know, and you to find out! Oh, I love going on adventures!" I looked to Thomas, and he returned my gaze with raised eyebrows. He had a slightly amused smile playing across his lips. His eyes dipped down to my lips suddenly, lingering. He raised his dark eyes once again, making me catch my breath.

We all gathered ourselves to go, and I felt a bubbling of excitement building in my stomach, wondering where she would take us.


	3. Chapter 3

_All characters belong to Kerri Maniscalco! Reviews appreciated. ^_^_

I was bundled up as much as could be, and yet the bitter wind nipped at my face painfully. I winced, angry at myself for not appreciating the many warm fires in the castle before. I could not wait to get back.

Anastasia led Thomas and I through a large field and through some trees. She refused to disclose the location we were headed, wanting it to be a surprise. The further we went, the thicker the trees became. I thought of the glint of sharp teeth and narrowed eyes. I glanced around nervously, searching for wolves. We were told not to wander far into the forest alone. We'd only been walking for about five minutes, but I felt like we'd gone much too far. I was about to express my concerns aloud, but stopped, because the ground started to change. Anastasia slowed her merry skipping, about fifteen feet ahead of us, and stood among various stone protrusions.

Many of these protrusions were short, jagged stones, and some were actually shaped like near rectangles. We were still surrounded by sparse trees, but they formed sort of a clearing around the stones. There was a small hill that peaked on the far side of the clearing, and atop it was a broken stone cross, casting a haunting shadow below it. My arms prickled with goosebumps, realizing we'd stepped into a very old cemetery.

I realized I'd stumbled a few steps further than Thomas. Still quite spooked and unknowingly looking to him for comfort, I whipped around only to find him looking around as if in a daze, expression unreadable.

Anastasia giggled from ahead. "Scared?"

"Um… Why'd you bring us here?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

"It's just an old cemetery. Apparently many nobility are buried here." She gazed around in what appeared to be pure bliss. I could sense she was the type of girl that loved trouble, and loved doing things she was told not to. I had a prickle of envy and admiration for her suddenly. We were similar, in a way. I was told to be ladylike, and yet I refused to abide by society's standards and decided to study forensics and slice open dead bodies. Anastasia was told to stay in her chambers and behave, and instead drug out some new students to prance through a graveyard.

"But there's something else!" She grinned evilly. I swallowed, back to feeling anxious. "Follow me."

We went to the edge of the clearing, and down a stony path. I quickly registered a small stone structure coming up ahead. My blood turned to ice as I realized it was a mausoleum. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I think we should go back." Thomas had been too close behind me and smacked into my backside, nearly knocking me into the snowy ground.

"Oof!" I reached for a small tree to my right, but instead of grabbing the trunk I slipped and my arm got caught on a sharp knob on the trunk, tearing my flesh through my coat.

"Audrey Rose!" Thomas scooped me up, inspecting me. "Are you okay?" Whatever stupor he he had been in before he'd snapped out of. I was a bit shocked but not in a lot of pain. I just stared into his dark eyes as he held me, both of us breathing quickly, causing little clouds to appear in the frosty air.

Anastasia burst into hysterical laughter ahead. "You two I swear! That was like a proper romance scene in a play! Kiss her already, Thomas!" He blanched, setting me down and straightening me. He smirked down at me as if considering her advice.

"Are you trying to hurt me you imbecile? Watch where you're going."

Thomas laughed, but grabbed my arm again, looking closer. "I think you'll live Wadsworth, it's a tiny cut. But we need to get you back so we can clean it."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Children! Hush. I've been dying to get into this old thing. My Uncle won't tell me anything interesting about this cemetery, or this mausoleum. Apparently the small graves are all of old nobility. But I think if we tried we could sneak inside and see what's in there. Or who." She chirped out her devious plan happily, as if she were discussing morning church.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea…"

Thomas cleared his throat, looking at me intently. He was silently willing me to save it for later.

"Let's get headed back, ladies, we've got to her fixed up and get to class."

Ah, right. Class. The reason I'd come here. To study, not get myself in trouble, or eaten by wolves, or expelled… All of the above.

We headed back to the castle, a snow flurry coming down around us. Thomas kept his arm lightly around my shoulder, and I allowed him. The body extra body heat was nice.

Thomas somehow seemed to hear my thoughts. He bent down to whisper in my ear. "You know Wadsworth, you should take a nice steamy bath when you get back, it'll warm you right up. I mean, I could also help you with that myself." I blushed, glaring at him, but didn't respond. Anastasia had seen and heard enough already. He merely grinned back, and held onto my shoulders even more securely than before.

As we trudged back, I couldn't help but feeling an ominous presence behind us, that continued to lurk in the dark cemetery as we returned to the safety of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews! Once again, I apologize for the long amount of time between each update. I am (not so patiently) waiting for the new book to come out tomorrow! So in the meantime, here is a bit more Audrey Rose and Thomas for you all._

After yesterday's adventure, we'd had our first Folklore class. It was interesting to say the least. We were given some light reading material. The boys in the class, aside from Thomas, viewed me as an incompetent female. The first time I'd raised my hand to comment, one looked back at me and scoffed. Instead of choosing me to speak the professor merely listened to the boy, who began talking without being summoned. It filled me with anger, but I knew reacting would only be in his favor.

I'd done my best to forget about it and get some rest. Before bed, I perched on a bench by one of the small windows in my chambers, and skimmed over the folklore books we were given. They were full of bone-chilling tales and creatures of all sorts. Given the history of this country, there was an abundance of material regarding Dracula and strigoi. I was thrumming with anticipation to devour the stories. Being inclined to anatomy, the idea of an undead creature that required human blood to live simply fascinated me. I decided I'd delve into my research tomorrow after breakfast.

My eyes had begun to droop, and I gazed out at the snowy hills. The sky was clear for once, and there seemed to be a full moon overhead, casting a pale light that reflected the snow, and everything looked illuminated. My heart jumped as I saw a tiny figure way off in the distance moving away from the castle. Who would possibly be out in the snow at this hour?

Disturbed, I made my way into bed, burying myself in the downy blankets as if they could save me from night terrors. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I wished Thomas was with me.

"My poor little thing! Were you scared?" Thomas gushed, grinning unabashedly after I'd told him what I saw last night. He could tell I was distressed by the sight. Of course I was, which I expressed, because it looked like someone had come from the castle. Aside from Brasov, there weren't any inhabitants around the castle.

"Don't you find it the least bit concerning?" I frowned, struggling to keep composure. "Who would be leaving the castle at that hour?"

"Audrey Rose, I'm sure it wasn't what it appeared to be. It would be much too cold for anyone to be out." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps it was one of the wolves the headmaster has warned us about. Don't worry, I'll protect you." He winked then, sliding closer to put an arm around me.

After breakfast, we'd gone to the secret room in the library. Anastasia hadn't been in the dining hall that morning. It was very possible that she had food brought to her own chambers. The luxury of being related to the Headmaster. If either one of us missed breakfast, it simply meant we weren't eating until the next meal. We didn't have class every day, we learned. Today was meant for studying. We'd have our next class the following day. I was excited to get into the actual anatomy classes.

I was pleased to be able to spend the afternoon in the secret room, begrudgingly bringing Thomas along. I'd tried to part with him after breakfast, implying he'd probably have a better time becoming acquainted with the other boys in the academy. I was still feeling bitter after yesterday's class. If the other boys didn't want anything to do with me, it didn't mean Thomas shouldn't make friends with them. But he refused, and insisted on accompanying me.

I was internally satisfied although I didn't want to admit it. I thought of the feeling of the previous night when all I'd wanted was his company. Ever since we'd kissed in the secret room, I couldn't think of it without blushing and tried my best to push it out of my mind. I couldn't deny my attraction to my friend, and his flirtations only got worse.

I carefully removed his arm from around me, somehow more conscious of my movements than I'd ever been. I handed him one of his own books with a stern glare, and we both began studying. The crackle of the fireplace was soothing, and I felt as if we had our own private world here. I hoped no one else would discover this gem so I could retreat here often.

After some reading, I gazed over at Thomas who was slouched at the other end of the couch, engrossed in one of the folklore books.

"If this is what the locals believe, no wonder someone is murdering people by driving a stake through them. They really do believe it is possible for a strigoi to be out there somewhere."

"It's not true, though, and their wild beliefs could result in more innocent people getting killed. We must figure out what happened on the train! You and I both know Wilhelm was there." We'd seen him at breakfast, and he looked as if the life had been sucked right out of him. Pale as a ghost, he'd scarfed down some food and left before I realized.

Thomas gazed at me, calculating. "You're right. I've no idea where he disappeared to so quickly after breakfast." For a rare moment, he looked serious. "Let's try to talk to him today."

He got up, and began pacing around the room, pausing in front of the fire. I could almost hear the gears in his mind winding. Sometimes I wondered what was going on in that brilliant mind of his. He stood tall, his broad shoulders covered in a black cloak. I watched him, entranced, as he wandered over to the beautiful tapestry that was hung, studying it.

I hadn't had time that morning to properly wash myself, so we decided to part ways so I could freshen up, and meet up later. Thomas planned on figuring out Wilhelm's whereabouts from his classmates and would find me so we could confront him.

Once again we left the library, passing a few other students. Two Italian brothers sat side by side at one of the tables, looking at me with loathsome glares and an indifference to my friend as we passed by. Thomas wasn't fazed. He walked me up the cold, stony steps to my chambers.

"I'll be back for you before you know it, don't miss me too much," Thomas paused in front of my door, winking. He stood in my way, arms crossed, looking mischievous.

"Er, alright… you can go now," I muttered, trying to mask my frustration. I stood in front of him, studying his face. His features changed from flirtatious amusement to something darker, and he was suddenly cradling my face in his hands.

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you Audrey Rose." He spoke with complete sincerity, and I believed him. I didn't take the remark as condescending or a belief that I couldn't take care of myself simply because I was a woman. He was one of the few, and perhaps only, people that saw I was strong, and valued my intelligence. I felt a slight pang of regret, knowing that I took him for granted. I wasn't sure what was happening between us lately, but I knew I couldn't get him off my mind in more ways than one. If only he knew.

And maybe he did, because he leaned down and placed the most tender kiss on my lips. It was much different than the night before the kiss I had initiated, which was uninhibited and passionate. It was sweet and lingering, and left me speechless for a moment when he drew back. Hands still on me.

"Thomas…"

"I can hear you thinking, just relax." His adoring gaze turned into a smirk. "I think I like what I hear." I was overcome with desire in this proximity, and didn't like the lack of control I was experiencing. I didn't want to part ways, still tasting him on my lips.

He stepped away then, smug, and turned to leave. My heart was racing as I watched him retreat down the steps.

I went into my room and started a bath. As the steam rose from the water, I processed my situation. I was so far from home, in an ancient stony castle in the middle of Romania, studying anatomy with the company of my dearest friend, with a possible crazed murderer in the midst. I felt a strong surge of freedom. I knew that nothing about me fit the traditions of women my age. Even if I had to fight the will of every male in this castle, I was here to learn, and felt extremely determined to make the best of it.

After I got dressed, I curled up in a cozy chair in my chambers, reading my romance novel. It seemed as though Thomas should have been there already to fetch me, but perhaps he was having trouble locating Wilhelm. I tried to get it off my mind, and got caught up in the story. I couldn't believe what I was reading. My face felt hot, and all I could think of was Thomas. This was entirely inappropriate, and I couldn't stop reading.

I heard a quick knock at the door, scaring me out of my wits. I hopped out of the chair and the book went flying. It landed on the floor with a thud, and I rushed to the door. I swung it open to reveal Thomas.

He waltzed right into my room, closing the door behind him. He was carrying some sort of basket. He set it down on the small table beside my reading chair.

He grinned, devouring my expression. "I'm not sure what that expression is, but I'm very much enjoying it. Did I interrupt something?" He noticed the abandoned book on the ground, and picked it up. "Ah, have you finished this? You were supposed to let me read it to you." He feigned a pout.

"Where shall we find Wilhelm?" I ignored his comments, getting down to business.

"He is not in the castle." Thomas said, an odd expression on his face. "Supposedly he went into town. It's only one-thirty. Neither of us have eaten lunch, so I brought us something to eat first. And then we will go in search of him, and be back before dinner."

That was odd. I didn't have a good feeling about that, but agreed to the plan. Any of us were allowed to travel to town, but what could he possibly be doing there?

"What have you got there?" I was so engrossed in the novel I had forgotten about my own appetite.

He presented the basket, which contained some cheese, meats and bread. And a smaller box in there appeared to have cookies. He started a fire, and we sat in front of it and devoured the meal. I had chosen a simple dress, but laced up some sturdy boots for the snow. I grabbed my coat and threw it on in a haste, ready to get on with our adventure.

I swiveled to see Thomas had grabbed the book, and began reading where I had left off, his mouth agape.

"You are so nosey! Give me that!" I snatched it from his hands, utterly mortified.

"My God woman, I'm surprised by your choice of literature… If you won't let me read this to you, perhaps I could convince you to read it to me?" He grabbed my hand, leading me to my own bed, while he flopped down and crossed his arms behind his head. The sight of him there was too much to handle. I put down the book and tried to grab his hand to pull him up. "Thomas! We only have so much time if we plan on making it back in time."

"We will go… but I think we have a few minutes to spare." He gently pulled at my hand, and I didn't resist. I was tired of holding myself back. He made it so difficult, being a constant flirt. He pulled me on top of him. He held my gaze intensely for a moment, my inky black hair that I hadn't yet pulled back falling in rivlets around his face. My hands were on his shoulders, holding myself up. I was intoxicated by his scent. He slowly slid a hand around the back of my neck and through my hair, sending chills throughout my entire body.

"You're beautiful. And you're mine, whether you will admit it or not." He pulled my face to his, and began kissing me gently, starting with my lips, but tilting my head and going to my neck. I was overtaken with desire, panting, and began kissing him even more intensely, which he didn't seem to be suspecting. His eyes widened, and then closed suddenly. His expression was almost painful, and moaned when our tongues slid against each other.

After a few moments we slowed and eventually stopped. Thomas looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's go, darling. Believe me, I would love to do this all day." He pulled us up out of bed, my knees still weak. "But I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if we don't leave now."

"When did I say I wanted you to stop? Let's go." I was feeling daring, elated. I walked over to the door, and before I knew it Thomas had twirled me around and pinned me there, devouring my mouth again, letting out a small growl of desire. I reached for the handle as he was doing so, and we almost fell through the doorway. I laughed, taking his hand as we went down the stairs to begin our journey to town.


End file.
